Harry Potter and the Mysterious Stranger
by Liberate
Summary: Harry meets a stranger who's not so strange after all...
1. Default Chapter

It was in Maine, about two days ago, I had received a letter in a most peculiar fashion. A fashion I hadn't seen since my days in Europe, I had received a letter by owl. Having realized the bird had a letter attached to its leg I took the note and commenced in reading it.  
  
Dear Amadeus, I regret to inform you, your great, great, great, great, etc. Grandson Mr. Harry Potter has caught himself up in a rather nasty vendetta with an evil wizard whose strengths I am afraid Harry may not me able to defeat more than once. You see, Harry managed to avoid a most certain death while bringing to death the most feared dark wizard in history to date. This wizard, by the name of Voldemort, has once again regained his power. I am writing to you as a last resort, I know you are not supposed to interfere, but you have to help the rest of the wizarding world. I am curious to know if you have learned to harness your inner strengths, as the first of the Potter line, not only are you invulnerable, but amongst other things, the ancient scripts say you were gifted with a certain power. I would appreciate it if you would inform me if you have unlocked this power. Please write back quickly, for time is of the essence.  
  
Please hurry, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Inner strengths..I hadn't heard that term in quite a long time. It must have been 998 B.C. when the rest of the group and I had an unexpected visitor. On a warm summer's eve in Greece, at the top of Mount Olympus we were greeted by an angel. It was truly a beautiful site. It spoke to us for what seemed to be an eternity, which was too short, about our tasks to come, it told me my future was unreadable. It told me however that my future would force God to give me the most power. It touched each of us at the top of the head and we all woke up in different places, I never saw any of them again.  
  
I had gotten to thinking about this letter for about a day; I wasn't going to go through with it. I had no reason to interfere. The owl that sent the letter was lingering around my cabin. Finally after hours of thinking I picked up a pen instead of my old fashioned quill and some freshly imported parchment.  
  
Dear Mr. Dumbledore,  
I Accept, how do I get to you?.......  
  
*  
  
Harry awoke with a start when he heard Arthur Weasley yelling in delight at his children. Harry immediately ran down the stairs and Mrs. Weasley sat him down at the table and provided him with a plate of breakfast.  
  
"Dumbledore just sent me an owl saying the Head of your name is coming to go to Hogwarts with you!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.  
  
"What does that mean?" Harry asked him slowly.  
  
"Harry, every family has a Head to carry your family name; Dumbledore did some research and managed to find the first of your name. He dates back to so long ago, that he is in a matter of speaking, invincible. He has so much magic in his blood he doesn't require a wand." Said Mr. Weasley  
  
"But, why haven't I heard or met him before?" Asked Harry in between bites.  
  
"Well, if you do still have an existing first of name they're not supposed to have any contact at all." Mr. Weasley replied.  
  
"So what's the good news?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore contacted him and he's agreed to come and join you, Ron, and Hermione at Hogwarts. He'll be staying here until you lot get on the Hogwarts Express."  
  
Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione. They had been in a relationship since the beginning of the summer. Harry was very happy for them, yet noticed they seemed to bicker more.  
  
"He should be here right about now." As he said it, there was a knock on the front door.  
  
Harry exchanged glances at Ron and they listened to the mumbled conversation while Hermione and Ginny were talking amongst themselves. Ginny had changed, in Harry's eyes, she was a woman, surprisingly beautiful one. His train of thought was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's voice.  
  
"And this is Ron, and his sweetheart Hermione." She blushed. "This is my youngest Ginny, and Harry Potter."  
  
Harry looked up at the stranger. He was dressed in black. He had a large thick vest Harry recognized to be a bullet proof vest. He looked as though he were only fourteen but his eyes seemed ageless, he stood a clear seven feet. His long leather coat was thin and showed how large his arms were. His face was as though it was carved of stone. He seemed so familiar but obviously wasn't. Harry saw at least three swords of different origins. Although he was covered in leather, his left arm was encrusted in gold. This wasn't a man; this was more like a God.  
  
"So you're the one in need of my help. I see the scar, you must be a Potter." He held out his monstrous hand. "Amadeus Potter."  
  
Hermione gasped at the sound of his name. "You're not that Amadeus are you?"  
  
He smiled at her horror. "Do I look like him?"  
  
She closed her gaping mouth. "No, I suppose not."  
  
At that moment Mrs. Weasley started to speak. "I'm sorry I haven't a clue where you are to sleep. It seems all are rooms are booked until the end of the summer holiday."  
  
"Its no problem really, when you're as old as I am you are happy with the outdoors as much as any other place. Just point me to the back exit so I can stretch my wings." At this point Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry went outside to join Amadeus. He took off his jacket and vest, along with his 5 swords-Harry counted two more attached to his vest in an X shape-and then 2 gargantuan wings flowed out of his back and he spread them out. He definitely wasn't human, these dove white wings were at least 8 meters long each. Everybody awed at the site of them. The silence was broken my Hermione.  
  
"You are an Archangel!" She squealed.  
  
"It would seem that way wouldn't it? Shame I'm not, I could use some things, of course these wings aren't the only proof of my supposed Archangel.ness." He walked over to his longest sword and unsheathed it. For some strange reason, it was glowing red.  
  
"As Hermione knows, Archangels have flaming swords, I received this sword in about 1890-"Hermione cut him off "That's pretty young then?" Amadeus continued his sentence "B.C." He said sternly.  
  
"Now I've been flying for a long time, you think I can get something to eat?"  
  
*  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione snuck upstairs while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were deep in conversation with Amadeus.  
  
"What is this guy? He's not human!" Ron asked.  
  
"I really think he's an Archangel." Hermione answered.  
  
"Well what in the ruddy hell is an Archangel!?" Ron hollered.  
  
"Well you see, I found out in a book that Archangels are the guardians between Heaven, Hell, and Earth. They protect the Earth from the worst things of Earth and the creatures that escape from Hell. They're supposed to be the strongest beings in the mortal plane." Hermione answered.  
  
"This sounds more like something Luna Lovegood would talk about." Harry added.  
  
"No Harry, this has been confirmed. I have a picture in this book."  
  
Hermione opened the book and showed them the picture. The Archangel was standing in the center of the picture flapping its wings at a slow steady pace. Harry tried to see its face but it was behind a gleaming black gold rimmed hood. The entire thing had armor that was like this, shiny black and rimmed with gold and filled with gold designs. It held in front of it a long flaming sword.  
  
"By looking at his arm and sword, along with the wings I would definitely say he was, but without the rest of his armor it's impossible to know. Of course he does fit other criteria as well.." Hermione started to blush.  
  
"Well?? What other criteria?" Ron asked. At that moment Ginny stepped in and pointed to a part of the passage.  
  
"When they're not in full armor, they're extremely handsome. Yes, I would say he covers that pretty well." Ginny joined in Hermione's blushing and they both started giggling before Ron interrupted them.  
  
"I don't see what's so good about him anyway. Right, Harry? He's not that good looking." Hermione and Ginny started giggling louder. "C'mon Hermione, you like him more than me?" Hermione took his hand.  
  
"Not at all, but he is a little better looking than most people his age." Ron looked as though he was punched in the stomach. "Just how old is he?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"Honestly, do you two ever pay attention? He said it earlier." Hermione spat.  
  
"He said he was exactly 23, 664 years old. And he still looks so handsome." Said Ginny.  
  
"Well, forget him. I'm going to sleep. You two can go into Gin's room and fawn over him some more. Good night Harry." After the girls went into Ginny's room, Ron went to sleep and Harry wondered why he felt so close to this stranger. Someone who he had never met before, felt like his brother. After thinking for so long, he eventually drifted off into sleep.  
  
* The rest of the summer seemed to go by quickly. Harry was usually weeding the garden while breaking for the occasional glance at Ginny. Although sweaty and dirty, in his eyes he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He wondered what had brought up this sudden change in his perception of her, but just let nature take its course and continued to fall helplessly in love with her. Amadeus helped with everything he could. He showed Mrs. Weasley some very delicious recipes and spent some time near the river, just sitting down by the running water. It looked like he was happy to be with some people for once.  
  
It wasn't long before September first was among them and they were all packed and at platform 9 ¾ 's sitting in a car on the Hogwarts express. Amadeus joined them in the car while Harry was waiting for Malfoy. He knew this would be a ride to remember. It didn't take long for him to show up.  
  
"Hello Potty, ready for another year with your mud blood and your poor redheaded oaf?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be Malfoy." Harry snarled.  
  
"Well then, who's this ugly oaf over here? Some tough moron?" Before Malfoy realized it, he had a massive hand clutching the back of his neck.  
  
"Lets see then, blonde hair, moronic laugh, you're a Malfoy. I've always wondered why God let your family procreate." Amadeus threw him to the ground. "You are to never insult a Potter or you will never eat solid foods, do I make myself clear?" Malfoy nodded nervously. "Okay, scurry off then, little rat." Harry smiled; this was going to be a good year.  
  
The ride to Hogwarts was carried out in silence until the chubby lady who pushes the food cart came in.  
  
"Oh hello dears, would you like something from the cart?" She said, before Harry had a chance to respond, Amadeus started to speak.  
  
"We'll take 5 of everything." He said.  
  
"That will be 28 galleons." She responded after handing out 5 of each product to everyone in the car. Amadeus looked confused for a second, before he pulled out two bars of what looked like solid gold.  
  
"This should cover it." He handed the two bars to the to the still shocked food cart lady.  
  
"Thank you so much!" She said as she proceeded to the next car. It wasn't long before Ron opened his mouth.  
  
"Where did you get those?? I could use some." He wandered off into thought.  
  
"Sorry Ronny boy, I have my own private storage. You see, this bag is bottomless, so it chose to keep it filled with gold bars. Here, I'll give you three." He handed the gold to Ron who sat and stared at it in amazement, finally a smile broke onto his face.  
  
"Thanks, you know, you're not that bad after all." Ron said.  
  
"Well, while we are at Hogwarts I am under the disguise of being a guest to Dumbledore. No one is to know I'm here to protect the school until October." Amadeus said.  
  
"Why October?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I found out from an old friend that they scheduled an attack on the school. Personally, I'm looking forward to it. I can cause some bloodshed; maybe reduce their control on things. I'm still not sure yet."  
  
"Well we'll be there to help!" Added Ron.  
  
"Sorry, I have all the help I need. Besides, you two need to keep an eye on the ones you care about." He said shortly, casting a glance at Harry, and to his dread, Ginny as well. She looked at him and blushed.  
  
Soon after, there was silence. The Hogwarts express pulled into Hogsmeade station and Amadeus stood up and walked to the exit of the car.  
  
"I'll see you lot at the feast, I'll be sitting at the staff table; I've been informed." He walked outside into the harsh rain and sleet that seemed to bounce off of him. He continued walking until he ran into a familiar face Harry recognized as Hagrid. Amadeus shook his equally large hand and continued walking toward the castle. Harry and the rest got off the train and after a quick hello to Hagrid; they ran into the carriages that took them to the castle. As they quickly ran up the stairs dripping wet the rest of the students took they're first look at Amadeus. He bent down quickly and kissed the cheek of Professor McGonagall. He saw her do something he had never seen before, she laughed. Amadeus continued through to the great hall. After getting dried Harry and the rest of the school arriving by carriage sat in the Great Hall and watched the sorting ceremony then the plates did their duties and thoroughly filled themselves with food. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione watched Amadeus at the table. After he quickly ate he started talking with the rest of staff. After about ten minutes he had the staff table roaring with laughter, even Snape was laughing. The entire table was in stitches. After about a half an hour of laughter, Dumbledore stood up and Harry watched the food vanished when he started to talk.  
  
"To all the first years, the forbidden forest is called that for a reason. The third floor corridor is also off limits to students, not to those who appear as they are students." He flashed a quick glance at Amadeus. "This brings me to my next order of business; this is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Amadeus." Amadeus was shocked, but it was hard to see it. Harry could hear the mumbles of students around him. "How can he be a teacher, he's much too cute! I hear we're having another ball, I hope I can go with him!" Harry heard Parvati Patil talking to her sister.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. "Now I think it is time for you to go to sleep for a full day of classes." He said.  
  
After filing out of the Great Hall, the Gryffindor's crawled through the portrait hole and were greeted by an unexpected visitor. Amadeus was standing in the middle of the Common room. All of them gasped.  
  
"I thought I'd stop by and tell you I've taken a special liking to this house, so one hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor." With this, he left, making the Gryffindor house much happier to be around him.  
  
*  
  
The following day proved to be a boring one. Amadeus started with a brief history of Demon's and Angel's. Divination was boring as usual and ended with the usual death reading on Harry's part. The week went by as slowly as the first day, until Saturday came and Gryffindor got more than just a friend ship.  
  
"Next for Chaser tryouts is...Amadeus!?" Ron said shockingly. Amadeus stood up and mounted his broom, a Firebolt.  
  
"The headmaster said I could join a house team if I wanted to. Do you mind if I tryout for this one?" He shouted. A wicked grin shot across his face. He went over and whispered to the beaters something and replied. "Alright then, let's see what you got." Amadeus kicked off. Harry hadn't seen such great flying since his day at the Quidditch world cup. Ron evidently told the beaters to hit every buldger at Amadeus. They had no effect what so ever. They seemingly bounced off him, they kept hitting him harder and faster, but didn't do any damage, and he didn't even flinch. After his forty seventh straight quaffle in the goal, Ron gave up and gave him a spot on the team. The newly combined team had a practice and went back to school when it started to rain again. The whole team went back up to the Common Room and told the story of Amadeus' practice. After receiving praises from the rest of the house, most of the Gryffindor's went to sleep. There was no one left in the Common Room but Ginny, Harry, and Amadeus.  
  
"So how long have you been working out?" Ginny asked Amadeus.  
  
"Around ten thousand years." He replied smiling, Ginny smiled back. He lay back on the chair and Ginny laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. This sickened Harry to the depths of his soul.  
  
"You just can't stand not being center of attention can you?!" Harry shouted, which woke up Ginny.  
  
"It's not his fault he's older than even Dumbledore himself!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"I think I should leave if Harry isn't himself." Amadeus said.  
  
"No, you're staying right here!" Harry leapt to his feet. Ron came rushing downstairs.  
  
"What's going on here?" He said  
  
"Your sister is flaunting over Amadeus." Harry yelled. Ron walked over to Harry.  
  
"What?!" Ron leapt at Amadeus and with a loud smack; Ron had hit Amadeus in the jaw. Amadeus simply turned his head and stared back at Ron. Ron looked shocked instantly. Amadeus' eyes had just appeared to have frozen over and turned an icy blue color. Amadeus simply chopped quickly at Ron's throat which left Ron gagging for air.  
  
"If any of you decide to pull something so incredibly stupid, I will have no choice but to be less lenient on you. Understood?" He stormed out of the Common room leaving an icy chill in his wake. Ginny starred at Harry teary eyed and ran off to the dormitory.  
  
"Best if we leave this for tomorrow." Harry said. Ron agreed by continuing to gag for air. Harry helped him to the dormitory and they both lay in bed until they fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
"Well I think we had better apologize." Hermione said at breakfast.  
  
"How are we supposed to that, we don't even know where he is?" Ron spat.  
  
"Actually, he told me. He said teenage boys can get a tad irritating, so when you did he said I'll always have someone as smart as I am to talk to. No offense." She said quietly.  
  
"Fine then, whatever." Ron said angrily. Ginny leaned over.  
  
"I'm going too, I need to know where to go when you lot get into a quarrel." She said  
  
"No Gin! I won't allow it!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I'm going with you, no matter what you say Ronald!" Ginny yelled back. Ron new better than to argue with his sister, it was a losing battle.  
  
"Fine. Let's go." Harry and the rest finished with breakfast and walked what seemed to be an eternity until they finally reached a dark corridor and Hermione said "This is it." She pushed open the door and Harry saw his room. It was decorated with different weapons, staffs, and what looked like, wands. It was well lit and very large. They passed a large bed with a black bedspread and dark blue carpet. This seemed to be the most welcoming room Harry had ever seen.  
  
"Hello Hermione, Ginny, others." Amadeus cast a cold look at Harry and Ron.  
  
"We just wanted to say.." Ron started.  
  
"Their sorry for being ignorant stupid gits." Ginny answered.  
  
"Apology accepted, I remember how moronic teenagers get." He said sternly. He took off his jacket and hung it in a closet.  
  
"This is a beautiful room, Amadeus." Hermione said.  
  
"I decorated it myself; I also decorated for Professor McGonagall. She said she liked the carpeting." He started.  
  
"I must admit it feels more homelike than most of the hard floors in Hogwarts." Ginny said.  
  
"Yes indeed. Hermione, I have something that might interest you while you're here." He walked over to a glass case containing a long staff. "Do you what this is?" he asked her.  
  
"Wow! That's a fourth century sorceress staff!"  
  
"That's correct. Now since I'm a man I can only use some of its great potential." He handed her a book and she flipped through the pages. "I figured you might be able to control it." She opened her mouth in shock and immediately gave him a one handed hug and replied. "Thank you so much, I will start reading as quickly as I can." He smiled at her and walked by Harry and Ron and said silently "I wondered when I'd get rid of that." Harry and Ron smiled.  
  
"As for Ginny, this is a two thousand B.C. armor chest plate made for the Amazonian women by the Goblins of Greece. I figured it would fit your figure well; it's magically imbued with some of my blood. It'll deflect any and all spells sent at you. Please, wear it during most of October." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."  
  
He turned to Harry and Ron "As for you two." He took two necklaces out of his drawer. "These are pretty great. These will send mental messages to whoever you think of. This means if you two are thinking of each other, you can have a conversation without opening your mouths." He was silent until Harry heard his voice when his mouth wasn't open, Ron heard it as well "You can also talk to me." A grin twisted on Ron's face. He knew this was going to help him during a lot of the semester. Amadeus escorted them to the door when they ran back to the common room.  
  
The month flew by until it was the middle of October. Professor McGonagall took them to the kitchens for a lesson on simple house hold spells. The mood was jolly because people were already talking about the winter holiday. Then the worst that could happen did happen. A hundred dark hooded figures marched into the kitchen and created a circle and surrounded the class. Professor McGonagall stood up.  
  
"Sit down children, throw over your wands and no one will get hurt. This castle is under siege." One of the hooded figures said. Professor McGonagall was about to command the student to run. Hermione was petrified, as was the rest of the class. For some strange reason, Harry's scar didn't burn. Voldemort wasn't there. Right before Professor McGonagall was going to give the command the rest of the class saw at least thirty brown hooded figures file into the kitchen. One of the Death Eaters smiled.  
  
"Finally the reinforcements have arrived." He said.  
  
A demonic voice said loudly "That's not entirely correct." The figures unsheathed their swords and started hacking into the thick cluster of black robes. With a harsh deep yell they started thinning the line of black that seemed to fill the kitchens. Harry recognized one of the swords, the one with the red glow.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Shouted one of the Death eaters. The spell shot out of his wand at Amadeus. The spell bounced off of him, the rest of his body started to glimmer and gold appeared around his new armor. His sword spread into a sheet of flame, but his face remained uncovered and his wings hidden. He fought more valiantly than Harry had ever seen. There was blood on the floors and the hooded figures celebrated their victory. Harry watched the other swords clutch the flaming sword as they celebrated their victory. Harry saw Amadeus' black armor turn back into a brown cloak and his sword extinguish itself. Professor McGonagall smiled and said: "To the Great hall." As she lead the students out of the kitchen.  
  
The class entered the Great hall alone. Harry figured something was wrong. Eventually each class arrived with a brown cloaked escort. This continued until the Great Hall was filled with all members of staff and most of the student body. Harry noticed a large amount of students were missing from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Harry saw the worry in Hermione's eyes as she scanned the hall for any sign of Amadeus. Harry knew he was alright but he couldn't stand being wrong. Eventually Dumbledore stood up, held up his hand for silence and spoke.  
  
"It seems this most grim attack has shown us how weak our defenses really are. Thanks to our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and some of his comrades in arms we are still free and most of us alive" Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling. "We must think of the future to come and the defense we have now. Remember those we have lost and continue. Classes will be canceled until further notice." Dumbledore left the table where the rest of the staff followed him. Some of the students stood to leave when a voice was heard over the clatter.  
  
"You were never given permission to leave. Please, sit down." Said a female voice. One of the hooded figures removed their mask. It was a woman, one of the most beautiful Harry had ever seen. Harry thought she had a small amount of Veela in her, but he changed his mind once he saw her smooth straight black hair. She had a rosy face and looked as if she had no worries at all in the world. Two more removed their hoods. The first, a portly man with a mustache and what looked like glimmering metal covering the right side of his face. The second, a very muscular man who was about as tall as Harry with a thin mustache, beady eyes, and a pointed nose. At that point a stray death eater burst through the doors to the great hall and slowly walked a few steps. He started talking.  
  
"My lord, they have some sort of...What the Hell!?" He rose up his hand and as quickly as it was raised it was pinned to the wall with a small tomahawk shaped scythe.  
  
"What were you intentions tonight?" A loud voice barked.  
  
"October was always my favorite month." He started  
  
"What were your intentions!?" The voice barked louder than before.  
  
"No, what were your intentions?" He asked in a comical tone.  
  
"Daimius, mefellos dihiman nespartoch." The voice growled.  
  
"Gladly." Responded on of the hooded figures. He walked over to him and Harry watched the color seep out of the Death Eater's face.  
  
"Let's try this again. What were your intentions?" there was a grim expression on the Death Eater's face; it was as though he was acting under viterasium.  
  
"We thought we could storm the castle early, get it over with. It turns out you imbeciles were a force to be reckoned with." Most of the hooded figures laughed.  
  
"Yes, it seems to be that way." Amadeus added while walking from the room where the staff is located.  
  
"Amadeus, how are you, you old bag?" the man in front of the staff table asked.  
  
"Just fine Amnus. Oh, well what do we have here? Valatifia, you're still as beautiful as I remembered you." Harry could see how he remembered her beauty. She was by far one of the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen.  
  
"And of course I'm sure I've met the rest." The rest of the figures removed their hoods and smiled up and Amadeus. "It's very nice to be back together. The rest of the Professors and I agree the children should go back to their dormitories. If you will be kind enough to escort them and meet in the Gryffindor common room, we have much to discuss." He walked to the exit of the hall. "Gryffindor's, follow me." The rest of the Gryffindor's stood up and followed him closely. After what about a half an hour, the rest of the people started showing up one by one until the common room was full of black robed students and the occasionally mix of brown among it. Amadeus seemingly ran up the wall of the tower to the highest window.  
  
"All students are to either stay in the common room whilst it's full or, if it has emptied, go to the dormitory of those who you feel safe with. No on is to leave the tower, all those who do will suffer the fate of the gargoyles. We shall return." He and the rest of the brown cloaked figures left and once the entrance was closed, and blinding light hit the door and the exit was turned into solid stone.  
  
"I wonder what he meant about the gargoyles." Ron said.  
  
"Well, you see, in ancient times gargoyles were creature people were scared of. At one time they were living. An old witch put a spell on them to turn them to stone at dawn; they would crumple to dust." Said Hermione with a look of disgust on her face  
  
"Oh." Ron started  
  
"I wonder whose missing from the student body?" Hermione asked. At that time Harry and Ron looked up at each other and said in horror "Ginny!"  
  
*  
  
At that exact time, Amadeus turned around to the people behind him and spoke.  
  
"There is a student missing from the tower." His eyes turned blue and literally froze into two balls of ice. His voice sounded like a darker, deeper voice was over laden with his own. "She is in the dungeon." The rest of the group followed him, weapons at the ready, while they continued to walk deeper into the dungeon. In the last corridor, Ginny lay unconscious. A Death Eater stood over her, but not just any death eater, it was Lucious Malfoy.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! GIVE ME YOUR SWORD!" he calmed himself "and the girl shall live."  
  
"If you truly knew what I was, then you wouldn't be so ignorant." The people behind him laughed and put away their weapons.  
  
"Aren't you scared? I could kill the girl at any moment and you would be helpless."  
  
Amadeus started laughing and simply said "The chains that bind you." When he said it and hundred long chains rapped around the Death Eater and hung him defenselessly in the air.  
  
"Now what were you saying, something about someone helpless? I believe that would be you." Everyone laughed but Lucious.  
  
"Goodbye for now." At that moment, Lucious vanished without a trace.  
  
"Portkey. I'll get him some other time." He knelt over and picked up Ginny. "Let us be on our way now, we've much to discuss." He turned and proceeded walking with the rest following him. Valatifia walked by his side and whispered. "You're still as admirable as the day I met you." She said.  
  
"I'm honored." He said grinning.  
  
* The stone wall transformed back into its original state and Professor Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Professor, Ginny's missing!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Calm yourself, all is well. Ginny is healthy and accounted for, Amadeus and the rest of his friends are taking care to her. Between you and I, I think they have more medical knowledge than all of St. Mungo's staff combined. I had figured you lot had guessed Ginny was missing, so I came to inform you she is alright. She will be staying in Amadeus' quarters for now. Goodbye." Dumbledore walked out and the door turned back into stone.  
  
"Come on Ron, we've our prefect duties to perform. See you Harry." She and Ron walked off to do whatever they needed. Harry just sat and thought. "What if he took advantage of her? What if he tries to hurt her?" He thought. He wasn't sure why he didn't trust him, he trusted him with everything else. Maybe his feelings were getting the best of him. He didn't know, but he did know he was tired. After a long day, he fell asleep in the armchair by the fire, listening to the commotion of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
* Ginny was awoken by 2 voices speaking softly to each other in the parallel room.  
  
"What have you been doing all these years?" The Female voice asked.  
  
"Living in the America's, I made a house in the forest up north. You know how I love the cold." A male voice responded.  
  
"Well, you know how I love you." The woman said.  
  
"It's been too long, hasn't it?" He said  
  
"Every day is an eternity." She said, her voice quivering. "Can't we just- "She was cut off  
  
"No, the girls awake." He said. Ginny didn't know what to think. How did he know? She heard their footsteps toward the door and saw Amadeus standing in the door way with his arms crossed. Next to him was a woman wearing a chest plate similar to the one she gave him and wasn't wearing pants. She put on a brown cloak and walked up to Ginny.  
  
"Are you alright? You've been asleep for hours." She smiled. Ginny trusted her for some reason and smiled back.  
  
"I gave her one of the chest plates I had left over. It fits her figure well. She has a muscular chest and a nice figure." He said  
  
"Are you trying to make me jealous?" She said with a slight laugh in her voice.  
  
"No, but she's built like an Amazonian. You might want a new apprentice." He said. She turned to Ginny.  
  
"Would you like to be trained as an Amazonian?" She asked Ginny.  
  
"I.err..I guess." She answered.  
  
"It wont be too hard, don't worry. I will teach you how to defend yourself with a bow and arrow, or spear, and also unarmed combat. He's right you know, your built like my people were. You have a strong abdomen, large breasts; of course none of us have red hair." Ginny had hardly believed what she heard. Was this woman serious? Ginny thought she had a fairly normal body. But then again, the boys in Gryffindor had started staring at her more. Maybe she was right.  
  
"Thank you both, very much." She said  
  
"No problem at all. You must sleep now; we'll go out tomorrow and start training."  
  
"I know a great open field in the forest; we won't be disturbed by the teachers or animals. You'll enjoy it, believe me." Amadeus said.  
  
"Its true, Amadeus and I trained together with my father."  
  
"So you're as old as he is?" Ginny asked. "No, he's older than me, but I am older than all the staff put together." She said smiling "Sleep now." She moved Ginny's hair out of her eyes. "We've an Amazon to sculpt out of you yet." She stood up and got to the door way. "And be prepared to wear less clothing." She said, sliding out of the brown robe.  
  
* Ginny awoke early in the morning and got up to find Amadeus hanging upside down with chains wound around his arms, Ginny was terrified.  
  
"Don't worry, it's his morning ritual." She heard a cool voice from behind her. Ginny turned and looked at the Amazonian woman.  
  
"Strange.why does he look so tormented?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He's been living so long. He's seen too many people die, its hard for him, but he makes the best out of it." She put her hand over his heart. "He's so strong; his heart beats like a bass drum." She said dazedly to herself. "Well, lets get you changed." She walked over a chest and pulled out Ginny's armor plate and fish net like stockings.  
  
"What about the dress?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No dress; first put on the stockings, then the one piece, then the armor. I'll be waiting." She closed the door and Ginny got dressed. To her surprise, she looked great. The stockings showed her muscular legs and her armor changed increased its size to fit her chest perfectly. Ginny blushed at herself in the mirror. She opened the door and stepped out.  
  
"Maybe you have something to be jealous about, Valatifia." Amadeus said in a joking tone. "Come on, lets go" He said. They walked to the edge of the forest when Ginny spoke.  
  
"Shouldn't we be inside after the castle got attacked?" She asked.  
  
"You're with the two safest people to be around while tension's this high. We need to teach you how to defend yourself as well. We cant be having you getting hurt after all, you're like my daughter." Amadeus said.  
  
"You're like a daughter to me as well, I suppose." Valatifia said. Ginny was astonished. She also felt like they were a family, like they belonged together. Ginny looked at both of them teary eyed. Amadeus wrapped an arm around both of them.  
  
"Hang on." He said. He spread his wings and with a mighty flap, Ginny felt herself rise into the air and they flew. It was a few minutes before they arrived at the field. The dark forest kept them hidden from the school. "Alright, let's begin with pole arms." Said Valatifia. She tossed Ginny a wooden staff as tall as she was. She showed Ginny some basic positions, and how to attack depending on the size of the enemy. They started staff fighting slowly and progressed quickly. At around noon they made Ginny take a break.  
  
"You're doing very good for a beginner. Soon you can you different staves like the ones Amadeus and I have." She showed Ginny her solid stone staff and Amadeus took out his.  
  
"Soon you will have to fight quicker and imagine what you enemy will do before they do it." She started. She and Amadeus turned to each other and started staff combat. Their stone staves moved faster than her with a wooden staff. They moved swiftly and their staves collided with a loud crack every time they connected. After several minutes of fighting they stopped kissed briefly. Amadeus picked them both up and flew back to the grounds. They went back into Amadeus' quarters briefly. He appeared and threw them both towels and they walked to the prefect's bathroom.  
  
Ginny noticed only one large and extravagant bath in the bathroom.  
  
"How are we all going to take a bath? Will you transfigure two more?" She asked.  
  
"No need, this bath is bigger than a swimming pool; you're just worried that we might see more of you than we want to." He said smiling at her. "Just stand over by that edge of the bath and turn on the faucets. I'll let you pick the bubbles and such." He said. Once the bath was full he started to talk.  
  
"Just stand there and I will do my part." He raised both arms and held both palms out. Steam poured out of his palms until the steam was so thick that neither Ginny or Valatifia could see him. "Can you see me?" He shouted. "No." They both shouted back.  
  
"Okay, you gals can stick to your side and I'll stay on my side." He shouted. The girls got undressed and slid into the bath and started talking.  
  
"It's nice to have and elder around sometimes. Everything he does its smart and practical." Valatifia.  
  
"I guess your right." Ginny said. "So Valatifia, do Amazonians stick together and fight, or do we need to go out separate way once I'm done learning?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You can call me Valentine and no, we don't need to. You can follow me as long as your heart desires." She said. Ginny was about to ask another question when she flinched in pain.  
  
"Are you alright?" Valentine asked.  
  
"Yes, I just have a bruise on my torso."  
  
"Let me see it." Valentine said. Ginny was stricken with embarrassment. If she showed her, her torso, she would see everything. "It's alright, we're both girls here." She stood up and Ginny saw her flat stomach and her large breasts. Ginny did the same. Valentine leaned over, touched the bruise and Ginny flinched with pain. "It'll be alright, I'll put something on it later." She cupped her hands with water and let the warm water trickle on Ginny's bruised torso. "You should have told me to stop sooner; you wouldn't be in this condition. Just lie in the water and let the water loosen your muscles. We're going to be in here for a while." Valentine lied back in the water with Ginny and Ginny listened to the silence of the water until.  
  
"Myrtle! GET BACK HERE! I'LL BANISH YOU! DON'T YOU GO INTO THAT DRAIN! I'LL RESSURECT YOU THEN KILL YOU AGAIN!" Amadeus screamed. The girls giggled but where immediately shut up by the opening of the door. Amadeus moved close enough for them to hear him in a low voice and heard him speak in a whisper. "Just relax; I'll carry you up unnoticed." Ginny felt something under her entire body. It slowly lifted her out of the water, higher and higher until she was almost face to face with the ceiling of the prefect's bathroom. She heard Hermione's voice.  
  
"Ron, you're crazy! There is no way I am going to take a bath with you. You go to the boy's bathroom and wash yourself. Honestly!" The door slammed shut and Ginny heard Hermione enter the bath. "He's a nice boy but he doesn't understand that I'm not ready! Harry is nice.but I feel bad for him."  
  
"I'm going to lower you two down. Go make small talk. See you later." Amadeus said softly. Ginny felt the water take her body again.  
  
"Hello Ms. Granger." Valentine said. Ginny felt the water splash. "No need to worry, I'm going to assist in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I'm professor Sophitia."  
  
"Wh-wh-what are you doing in here?" She stuttered  
  
"Don't worry I just liked this bathroom more than the staff room. I'm sorry if I startled you. I have a friend of yours here as well." Valentine said  
  
"Hello Hermione." Ginny said quietly from a distance.  
  
"So, are we having boy problems Ms. Granger?" She asked jokingly.  
  
"No, I suppose not." She said, her voice quivering,  
  
"It's quite alright, we're all girls here." She said looking up while smiling.  
  
"I'm just not used to bathing with other people, well, the bath is big enough." She tuned off.  
  
"I guess my brother didn't see things the same way did he?" Ginny asked jokingly The conversation went on until Valentine told Ginny they should get going. They went back to Amadeus' Quarters where he was sitting with a new sword on the table.  
  
"Ginny, I figured you should have a weapon to go with your armor." He held up a leather bound short sword. "It's light weight so only a girl of your stature can wield it. But, there's something strange about it." He unraveled it and gave it to her. "Just hold it a bit." Soon the blade started glowing red. "Like I said, its made for you. But just hold on, it'll be over soon." Ginny was about to ask when she fell into Amadeus' arms. She felt pain she had never experienced before in two long gashes in her back. She felt something coming out of the slits in her back. She passed out.  
  
Ginny woke up in the bed she had slept the previous night with something different about her. She got out of bed and walked to the mirror. She looked at her new attachment. She had shimmering white wings.  
  
"It seems you were destined for the same fate as I, well maybe not the same fate. You'll like the wings, they're no hassle at all, and they retract when you want them to and come out when you want them to. I'm so sorry; I didn't think protecting you would change you so much." Ginny ran up and hugged him.  
  
"It's alright, I love having wings. Will you teach me how to use the sword?" She asked. "And I may need some instruction on flying."  
  
"Of.of course I will help you in any way possible. Come on, you should go back to your dormitory. You have classes tomorrow." He said in a loving tone as he walked her back to Gryffindor tower. "Oh, and tell Hermione to invest in boyfriend repellent. It seems as if she may need it if their trips to the prefect's bathroom persist." He smiled down at her. They continued walking until they got to the fat lady's portrait. "Now just make your wings go back in, it won't hurt. Moving your wings is like moving your arms or legs; just think and they'll do." He said. Ginny tried it and it worked. She thanked Amadeus for everything and went back into the Common room to be greeted by Harry and Ron.  
  
"Just what do you think you've been doing? The castle was attacked and we don't see you for days! Mum is going to go berserk!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Yes, were have you been for the past two days?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was staying with Amadeus for you information. He helped me with the wounds from the castle's attack, Ron!" She yelled.  
  
"I don't care! First you're missing, and then bathing with staff! From now on you're never leaving my site!" Ron screamed. Ginny stormed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory while Hermione walked down.  
  
"Really have done it this time, haven't you?" She said smoothly. "Shut up." He said angrily. Hermione and stormed back up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
Classes started up again and Harry went back to his continuing loathing with Snape. Classes were unusually dull, even transfiguration with Neville was boring. The occasional glimmer of fun was present. Hagrid showed us a dog like animal which looked cute, until it got angered and it grew six feet and bit anything in site. Things continued to be dull until an unusual Defense against the Dark Arts lesson called for our class to be held outside, far off the grounds. Amadeus took us to a small old ruin castle without a roof or a wall on the left side. On the right was a wall lined with swords of different types.  
  
"Today's lesson is on formal combat. I have my co-teacher Miss Sophitia and a student of mine is also here to join us. I believe you know Ginny Weasley?" Ron's mouth dropped and he turned to Harry.  
  
"Did he just say-."  
  
"Ginny Weasley" Harry said in awe. Ginny walked out and waved to Ron and Harry and turned to Amadeus.  
  
"Shall we?" She said  
  
"We shall." He tossed her a sword. "Let us dance." He held up his sword and so did Ginny. She lunged at him with the sword but he quickly blocked it and held his sword to her neck.  
  
"As you can see, there is always some sort of dodge and evade technique, but you have to be ware of your opponents weapon." He looked down and so did everyone else, Ginny had her sword pointed into Amadeus' chest and was ready to thrust. He backed away and turned to Professor Sophitia.  
  
"Care to tango?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"I'll lead." She smiled at him. She withdrew her sword and within an instant there were metal clangs and sparks flying through the air. They were moving inhumanly fast. Unexpectedly they stopped and Amadeus took off his jacket and tossed it to Harry.  
  
"Would you mind holding this?" He went back to the sword fight. Sparks flew through the air and eventually the fighting came to a close when Professor Sophitia's sword flew through the air and landed in solid stone and she stood stiff against the wall with Amadeus's blade against her neck.  
  
"I win." He whispered. He backed away and Harry tossed him his jacket and he whipped it back on.  
  
"Now, it's your turn." He turned to the rest of the class. "The swords on the walls will be your new arm extensions. Use them well. Treat them with all the care in the world and honor them with your respect and they shall honor you with theirs. These swords have been charmed to not cut or kill. You will pair off and attempt to touch your partner with the tip. Simple enough, yes? Begin." Ron took a sword and gave it to Harry and took out a sword for himself. Ron kept jabbing at Harry, but he easily dodged, over and over. Eventually Amadeus stood up and escorted the class back to the hall for dinner. They headed back into the Common Room and commenced in their homework which had been steadily increasing for the past month. Hermione was busy with a game of chess with Ron. Ginny was showing Hermione where to move, so naturally she was winning. Ron was getting increasingly annoyed with every piece shattered.  
  
"That's cheating! There no way one person can beat two. Especially you lot." Ron yelled. Harry walked over to join them.  
  
"Oh great, now I have someone to come flaming down with me!" Hermione and Ginny laughed and Hermione said  
  
"Checkmate." Ron stood up, walked over to the couch by the fire and plopped down on the couch and sulked. Hermione sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok, next time I'll give you Ginny." She whispered, putting her hand on his lap.  
  
"No, that's quite all right." Ron rested his head on Hermione's and they both dozed off. Harry sat alone on a chair by the fire and watched the fire violently flicker. Ginny sat in a chair across from him.  
  
"So, what's new?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"The usual loads of work." She said, gazing into the fire. "And you?"  
  
"Same." Harry said, blushing.  
  
"I'm going to sleep." Ginny stood up and walked upstairs to the girl's dormitory. Harry smiled to himself.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Ron said with his eyes still closed. 


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten and Remembered

"Long night?" Amadeus said while walking by during another of the class's sword practice'.  
  
"I suppose." Harry responded dully. He didn't feel like telling Amadeus about his previous night's encounter with Ginny. He didn't want him to know how he felt about Ginny, or anything else for that matter.  
  
"No problem, Harry. Just put the sword back and we won't push the matter any longer." He said. It was incredible, it was as if Harry had told him himself and Amadeus just had sympathy for him. "Girl trouble's, I know the feeling all too well. I've been around the block more than thirty times." He patted Harry's back and set him off towards the castle. It was almost time for lunch, so Harry sat in the Great Hall and waited for the bell to ring.  
  
It wasn't long before students started to flood back into Great Hall. Ron and Hermione sat down next to Harry and started talking.  
  
"I'm so exited! Today's my first lesson with Amadeus. He's going to teach me how to use that staff." Hermione said with glee, while Ron snorted. "I've read that book he gave me and have been practicing the basic methods. It should be rather easy." She said.  
  
"It won't be," Ginny interrupted "anything he teaches takes hard work. He only manages to perfect his methods by constant practice." She said.  
  
Lunch went by quickly and they all finished their classes. Hermione ran to the Dark Arts class room as fast as she could, where she found Amadeus and Professor Sophitia waiting for her and over Amadeus' shoulder was the Staff.  
  
"Hello Hermione." They exclaimed at the same time. "I take it your ready for your first lesson." He laid the staff down on the table. "Touch it." Hermione knew the staff had to choose her, just like her wand did. She put her hand over it and felt it tingle, then pain shot through her hand and the tingling stopped. She picked up the staff.  
  
"Good. Now, twirl it." Hermione looked at him strangely and started twirling it, it was surprisingly easy. It was easily spinning through the air, between her fingers. "Good, now I would like some pie, please." Hermione tapped the Staff on the desk and a steaming hot apple pie was resting of the desk. "Very good, I knew I chose the right person for that staff."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione was extremely pleased with herself. She continued to make miniscule items until Amadeus decided to turn her on to something more powerful.  
  
"Aim it at me, and cast the incantation on page two hundred and twenty." Hermione knew this was a freezing spell. She twirled the staff at him and muttered an incantation. Within moments a blue ray as wide ad the twirling staff was sending a terrible looking blizzard at him, with gale force winds and chunks of ice, all hurling at him at extreme speeds. He just stood there, unperturbed by the blizzard hitting him at every side. Minutes later Hermione stopped and the blizzard stopped.  
  
"Very good." He smiled. "Come back on Saturday, and if you'd like, I am having some teacher's here. I am the residential expert on Alchemy. If you'd like to attend, I would be honored." He bowed.  
  
"I'd love to." Hermione said with glee.  
  
*  
  
It was long before Saturday came, and Hermione went back to the dark arts classroom and greeted some of the teachers at the door. Hermione saw Amadeus socializing, so she decided it was best to stay out of the crowd. She sat in an empty desk in the back of the room, when Valatifia joined her.  
  
"Hello Hermione." She said.  
  
"Hello, Professor." She said dully. "May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Certainly," She said, with brightness in her voice "Ask away."  
  
"Well, what was Amadeus.before whatever he lived in America." She asked.  
  
"Well, I forgot what you call them..Hit men! That's it; he was a hit man since we were separated. He was the best of his sort. Most militaries looked to him for teaching in hand to hand combat, then armed combat, and then he disappeared." She looked at him with love filled eyes. "He was brave beyond brave at times when none others would fight. He stood alone in so many battles," She looked at Hermione and laughed "and won as well."  
  
At that time Amadeus stood up and showed everyone some basic potions. After about an hour everyone left and Hermione went back to the common room and told Harry, Ron and Ginny what she was told.  
  
"Wow." Harry said. He was simply amazed.  
  
"It's all rubbish. There's no way he did anything like that, Hermione would have read about it." Ron said with a snort.  
  
"Actually I have, but somebody scorched out the names." She said.  
  
"Well, this just proves he's greater than he seems I suppose." Ginny said.  
  
"Yes, well I'm going to sleep." Hermione said quickly. She ran upstairs and Ginny followed.  
  
* Ginny woke up early in the morning with the intent of getting a lesson from Valentine. Ginny got dressed and went to the dark arts corridor. She heard voices and put her ear to the door.  
  
"I think he knows about us." She heard Valentines voice from behind the door. "Just be glad he gone for a weekend."  
  
"I do not care what he thinks. We were meant for each other." She heard a male voice. Suddenly she heard footsteps and she hid behind a corner and waited for whoever was exiting to pass. She saw a rather portly man walk down the hall; he looked young, around mid twenties. He was rather tall but not nearly as tall as Amadeus. He walked by quickly and Ginny ran back to the common room to tell Harry and the others what she saw.  
  
When she arrived at the common room she found it empty, but to no surprise. Breakfast had just started. Ginny ran down the stairs to tell the others but when she arrived, she had no need to. Valentine was sitting at the staff table, but in the lap of the portly man. Professor McGonagall was looking at them in a way which showed she was about to tell them off when a pair of gargantuan wings flew into the hall and landed in front of the staff table with a loud thud that echoed through the Great Hall.  
  
At that moment two cold, hard, blue frosty eyes looked at them both and Amadeus stood up strait and a dark, monstrous voice spoke coolly.  
  
"Boris." Amadeus spoke.  
  
"You." The man said. He stood up and walked down to Amadeus.  
  
"If you leave now I will consider not killing you mercilessly." Amadeus said.  
  
"I fear you no longer." With saying this, he punched Amadeus in the stomach. Amadeus stood strong, unhurt in all possible ways.  
  
"Wrong answer." Amadeus said. He took of his coat and threw it mindlessly behind him, he grabbed his hand, twisted it and kicked his leg and knocked him off his feet. Three loud cracks echoed through out the Great Hall. The fat man lay on the floor with blood oozing out of his mouth. Valentine crouched down in front of him, crying.  
  
"Treacherous slut," Amadeus pulled on his jacket. "You're no longer welcome in my presence." He said, his voice was as cold as the air in his wake. With flick of his wrist the two vast doors leading out of the Great Hall flew off of their hinges and to the back of the Great Hall. Amadeus stormed out of the hall with a feeling of coldness and despair in his wake. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were shocked beyond all belief.  
  
"Please..I'm sorry..." She whispered "Don't bother, what's the point in false love? Without true love, life is a life of despair." Amadeus said in the door way, his back turned towards her. "I believe you told me that, I was foolish enough to believe you. A life with happiness.., seems to exclude you." He said shortly. He turned and left without saying goodbye or taking one last look at his crying maiden.  
  
That day seemed to be the longest in Hogwarts history. Professor Valatifia said a teary goodbye and said something to Ginny. She left without many words, she was just too sad. She told them she was going to visit her family and that they should not worry.  
  
The rest of day passed slowly. No one dared disturbed Amadeus in his rage, the Dark arts corridor was unofficially off limits to anyone who dared be brave. Harry and the others sat in the common room and waited for the day to end. They all talked about the events that had occurred, it was basically the only thing to do. One by one people started to drift off into sleep. Harry and the others sat awake in the common room, alone. It had been too long a day to sleep.  
  
"So, why do you think he got all angry like that for?" Ron said.  
  
"Well I think it was obvious, what if Hermione had not only been cheating on you, but with someone really ugly." Ginny said. "I feel so bad for him; he really didn't deserve anything like that to happen to him." She whispered.  
  
"Well I don't care; I still don't like him much." Ron spat.  
  
"How could you say that? Remember that gold he gave you on the train?" Hermione said agitatedly.  
  
"Yeah, but he wouldn't give me anymore." Ron said arrogantly.  
  
"You're so self-centered." She said. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"How about a kiss then?" Ron said with a smile on his face.  
  
"You're too dense for a kiss." Hermione spat at Ron, instantly killing his smile. She ran upstairs with Ginny right behind her. Ron and Harry eventually went upstairs to sleep.  
  
When dawn came, Ginny decided that Amadeus should have someone to talk to, so she ventured to Amadeus' quarters. She was about to knock on the door when she heard his voice.  
  
"Come in, Ginny." He said. She opened the door and saw him reading a book. She walked over too him and realized that it wasn't a book, it was a picture album.  
  
"Just looking at happier times," He said drearily. Ginny was heartbroken, she didn't know what to do. She was looking at someone who seemed so strong, yet broken. He stood up and tried too move when he realized Ginny clamped to his waist.  
  
"You've still got me; you said I was like a daughter." Ginny said, her voice quivering.  
  
He smiled, all the cold felt around him seemed to vanish at that moment "That's right, I did." He sat Ginny on his bed and they spent the morning looking at his old photographs and paintings of people he knew.  
  
Ginny went down stairs just in time for breakfast.  
  
"Where were you?" Ron asked with a mouth full of eggs.  
  
"He's ba-" She said breathlessly, but was cut off by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I am afraid our Dark Arts teacher is not going to be teaching for a short period of time, so the lessons will be given by our potions master, Professor Snape."  
  
The Slytherin table broke out clapping. Harry could hear Malfoy bragging.  
  
"All this just because he lost his girlfriend? Pathetic," He said before loud bangs echoed from the doors. They flew open and Amadeus was standing fully clothed and ready to join the staff for breakfast.  
  
"Do not sell me out to be as weak as you think I am, Professor Dumbledore." He said with a smile, before walking to the Slytherin table.  
  
"By the way, it was much more than losing a girlfriend. But you wouldn't know that pain, would you Malfoy? You've never had a girlfriend, much less go through puberty yet." He said to Malfoy, loud enough for the rest of the hall to share a laugh. The rest of the house tables broke into applause.  
  
"It's good to be back." He said, adjusting his collar. He walked to the staff table and took his seat. He was greeted happily by the rest of the teachers and he sat down and cast an approving glance at Ginny before continuing his conversation with the rest of his fellow teachers.  
  
The Halloween feast was as grand and delicious as usual. Amadeus had scheduled a special reading by a ghost whose name sounded like Alex Poodle or Allen Poe. The following days snailed by, it wasn't long before the long awaited Christmas break was upon them. Most of the school was awaiting the up coming ball which was rumored to be set up by a student whose identity was to remain anonymous. It wasn't long after everyone left when Harry felt the traditional nudge from Ron on Christmas morning.  
  
"Wake up Harry!" Ron yelled. They ran down stairs and Harry had an unusually large amount of presents. "Let's see, mum sent you a sweater, another planner from Hermione, what's this?" Ron said, pointing to a small wooden box with a letter on top which Hermione instantly read.  
  
"Dear Harry, I figured you would like this for practicing Quidditch. The other things I'm giving you can also prove themselves if you give them the chance. Enjoy these, Amadeus."  
  
Harry opened the small box first and was immediately greeted by a familiar small ball of gold.  
  
"Harry, that's a snitch!" Ron screeched. "Those are extremely valuable!" He said with his voice quivering. Hermione opened a larger package from Amadeus.  
  
"Wow, I've seen this book before!" She said. She held up a large black book with ancient gold gothic writing which read: Dueling For Demi-gods.  
  
"Should be interesting," Harry said. He opened a slightly smaller package, it was another book but it was much different than the other. Harry opened it to a random page, which read: How to get a girl to like you. Harry was amazed, he was just thinking of how to get Ginny to like him all night. He proceeded to think of different things and opening the book. Every page showed him what he wanted to see. The rest of the year should be pretty great.  
  
Around five o'clock Harry and the rest got ready for the ball. Hermione had looked as beautiful as the Yule ball and Ron looked better in his new dress robes of red and Harry wore his old ones. He tried to tame his hair, but decided that he'd let it do what it felt like. By luck, Harry had managed to Get Ginny to go with him to the ball. They all walked down together and met Amadeus along the way.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Don't be surprised if you find this ball.., surprising to say the least." He said with a grin on his face. "Miss Patil put it together; I think it should a rude awakening for you witches and wizards." He said. They opened the doors to see lights and fog everywhere.  
  
"As I said, it's quite out of the ordinary for you!" Amadeus shouted.  
  
Everyone took there seats and ordered there food. When they were done Professor Dumbledore stood up and spoke.  
  
"Will the couples, please join me for the first dance?" He said. Mostly every stood up and started dancing to a slow mournful tune which seemed to be coming out of nowhere. All the teachers were dancing except one. Amadeus sat alone; his eyes were glaring at the students who were dancing and having a good time with their dates. The mood was happy, but he just sat and watched until Parvati Patil walk over to him. "Hi." She said quietly  
  
"Hello Parvati." He said with a smile. She was astonished that he knew her name.  
  
"I was wondering." she started.  
  
"Would you care to dance, Parvati?" He said with a grin.  
  
"Y-y-yes of course!" She squealed. He stood up and started to dance with her. Harry could see the sympathy in the eyes of the other teachers. Amadeus danced with all the courtesy and kindness he could. He showed everyone in the great hall how to dance properly, with unspoken elegance and grace. When the song was over, the rest of the student body started clapping. Amadeus took a bow, sat down, and was bombarded with requests for dances. When the slow song ended, a faster song started to be played and Harry recognized it as the kind of music muggle teenagers would listen to; techno. Students started dancing faster and even Dumbledore was attempting to dance to the speed of the music.  
  
Amadeus had taken too much of this mockery known as dancing. He stood up and flipped himself on one arm and commenced in American style break dancing. Everyone formed a circle around Amadeus and watched him spin himself around to the beat of the music, this was dancing. Most people went to a school to learn this, but to Amadeus it was simply doing back flips, front flips, and head stands. The sad part was everyone was impressed with it.  
  
At the end of the song, Amadeus stood up and bowed whilst everyone was applauding. He went back to sitting contently, watching everyone dance with their dates, but a strange figure caught his eye. A cloaked figure was mingling among the students and seemed to be going unnoticed. The figure left through the large doors and Amadeus followed, but he was unaware that Hermione was not too far behind him. He followed the figure down into the dungeon where it stopped, turned around, and revealed itself. It was Professor Valatifia. She had a look on her face as though she had been crying for months.  
  
"I knew I couldn't kill you by any normal means." She said with her voice quivering. "Lord Voldemort told me I couldn't, but I decided to use a muggle method." She held in her hand a muggle gun and pointed it at Amadeus. "Maybe if I kill her, you'll finally be gone." She pointed the gun at Hermione and fired. Amadeus jumped in the way and blocked any bullets that could have done any serious damage. Hermione felt an excruciating pain in her leg and fell to the ground. Amadeus hadn't been so lucky. He was on his knees, his eyes wide open, blood pouring out of his mouth. Valatifia fled somewhere before Hermione saw dark.  
  
*  
  
Hermione woke up to find Dumbledore and the rest of the staff hovering over the bed next to her. "Professor, she's awake!" Ron yelled, his hand was clutched to hers. Professor Dumbledore walked over with a faint smile.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger, that's quite a nasty wound you have in your inner thigh." He said. "But I'm afraid that you were the lucky one." He turned over to the bed next to her, where Amadeus lie. He was covered in blood and was riddled with holes. "I pray he'll survive."  
  
There was silence for a while, when Hermione started talking.  
  
"How did you find us?" She asked.  
  
"The noise from the fireleg startled Filch and he got Dumbledore and they found you. Amadeus had actually carried you up the stairs before he lost most of his blood." Ron said shrilly.  
  
"Dumbledore found you and took you and him to the hospital wing." Harry simplified.  
  
"Wow.is he going to.?" Hermione asked silently, but it was one of the staff that answered.  
  
"You can't get rid of him that easily." Professor McGonagall  
  
"You really shouldn't help now." Madam Pomfrey said. "Your wasting energy you don't have." She snapped  
  
"Sorry Poppy." Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
* Students went home after the ball to see their parents before term started again. Harry and Ron spent all their time in the Hospital wing with Hermione. They were nearly kicked out because Ron tried to look up Hermione's gown to see the wound, but Harry managed to convince Madam Pomfrey to let them stay in unless Ron tried another stunt like that.  
  
"You're such a pervert you know that, Ron?" Harry laughed. "I know that she's your girlfriend and everything but that's still perverted." He said.  
  
"He's right Ron, when I want to show you what's there, I'll decide to. Until then you've got to have patients." Hermione tried to say firmly.  
  
"Sorry." Said Ron dully, he leaned over like he was tying his shoe in order to try to she up her gown. "RON!" Hermione screamed. Ron looked around and then ran out of the hospital wing. His ears were redder then Harry had ever seen them before.  
  
"So Hermione, when did they say you would be better?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, this is a severe accident so after some muscle reconstruction potion, I should be better." She said with a smile. "But, Amadeus has some time before he even regains consciousness." She frowned. "He gave up his life to protect mine."  
  
"He did it for a good reason. He knows how smart you are, a brain like that can't go that early." Harry said in a brotherly tone.  
  
"Thanks Harry." She said.  
  
The first two weeks went by quickly. He was visiting Hermione when Professor McGonagall walked in with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Potter, Miss Granger, we've gotten a letter from the Ministry." She held it out and sat down. "You may want to read it." She said quietly.  
  
The Ministry regrets to inform you that Amadeus Potter had been declared dead at 12:22 P.M. Greenwich mean time. A funeral shall be scheduled shortly.  
  
The Ministry of Magic.  
  
Hermione broke into tears while reading and the note. She clung to Harry and wiped her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." She whispered. Harry didn't know how to feel. There was hate, pain, sorrow, just too many emotions. Ron walked in shortly and read the note. He turned to the large, hole riddled body and touched on of the holes. Something happened that made Ron back away.  
  
"H-h-h-he's alive!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Ron, sometimes when you're not ready for someone to die you start-" Hermione was cut off.  
  
"HE IS!" Ron backed away and the body moved.  
  
"Touch the holes and I will beat you like a red headed step child." Said a slow, drawn voice. The large body stood up and took a deep breath. "Hello all, why are you all so sad now?" he asked.  
  
"The ministry sent us a letter," Hermione squeaked. "Saying you were dead."  
  
"They tried to heal me, Minerva?" He asked. She nodded. "Of course I was dead; any attempts to heal me would have stopped my heart to make sure I reject the medicine." He turned over to Hermione. "How are you? I saw that injury on your leg and got scared." He said, then leaned in and whispered. "Has Ron tried to see it?"  
  
Hermione smiled and gave him a hug before he pulled her off. "Okay, the next person who touches one of my damn holes is going to have one of their own!" He screamed with a smile on his face. He closed his eyes and they watched in amazement as blood filled the many holes and the healed without a scare.  
  
"Much better." He said while grinning 


	3. Another One?

Hermione woke up in the morning with an excruciating pain in her inner thigh. She sat up in read but couldn't concentrate.  
  
"Come here." Amadeus said, half asleep with a pillow over his face. Hermione walked over and stood next to him. He held out a hand and put it Hermione's stomach and feeling her stomach, then lower, then suddenly pushed in ward. Hermione screamed and felt no more pain.  
  
"Joints belong in their sockets." He said drearily. Hermione walked back to her bed and started reading.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
The following days were slow. It wasn't long before Amadeus and Hermione ere back to their normal, but Amadeus started with an unusual lesson.  
  
"Muggle Firearms. The Dark Lord will start using them, so we shall too." He reached into his jacket and pulled out two long gold "L" shaped objects. Harry knew they were guns. Amadeus took aim and fired, it looked as if the wall he shot it at exploded form the inside.  
  
"You will not be firing these, or any others. These are mine and shall not be touched. If you do, you will suffer." He was interrupted by Malfoy.  
  
"Too scared to keep using those swords are you?" He snarled. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.  
  
Amadeus slammed his fist on the table. "Does your ignorance know no bounds?!" He shouted. "I teach this class to benefit the students of Hogwarts. I don't care for the point of view of a redundant brat!" Malfoy opened his mouth to reply but was instantly cut off. "If I wanted your opinion, I'd have given it to you." Amadeus replied coolly. "Now get out of my class."  
  
Malfoy wandered out but then whipped around with nothing other than a gun in his hand. "I've had about enough of you." He shot but toppled over; he obviously couldn't handle the gun.  
  
"Lord, Malfoy you are an idiot." He pointed his gun to Malfoy's head. "Now unlike yourself, I can handle a gun, so well that I could trim your hair from about fifty feet back." He said with a smile. He holstered the gun and turned around. "Little Rat." He kicked the ground near Malfoy and he scurried off into the hallway.  
  
"Now class," He started and took a deep breath. "My Daughter shall be visiting, I give you fair warning for she will be with this class and shall be assisting me with lessons." He grinned. "She is strict, and when we start dueling as will I. This brings me to my next point, Harry; will you be kind enough to duel with me?" He asked. "Of course professor." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Now what I am going to show you is one of the most advanced spells you will ever see in your lives." He turned to Harry. "I want you to cast a simply stunning curse at me." Harry did as he was told and aimed his wand and shouted "Stupefy!" The spell hurdled itself at Amadeus and he simply held up his hand and yelled "Arat-Otsego!" and the spell vanished into the air sending small ripples in all directions.  
  
"Now that you have seen it, you will know all you need for your end of term exams." Hermione's hand went instantly into the air. "Yes Miss Granger?"  
  
"Will you teach us how to use that spell, Professor?" She asked  
  
"To those capable of handling it." He said with a quick glance at Harry. "Now off with you lot, I'll let you to lunch early while I wait for my daughter, Harry, Ron, Hermione, please stay here." He said.  
  
They followed Amadeus to his quarter and waited for a short time. After a few minutes they heard a soft, beautiful, cheerful voice.  
  
"Papa!" She screamed. A girl with long black hair and a clear slightly tanned face ran to Amadeus. She was the perfect model of a girl, with a perfectly proportioned body, large breasts and a tight stomach. Just like her father, she was perfect.  
  
"Aphrodite, my dearest." Amadeus said, after the fifteen minute hug was broken she turned to the trio.  
  
"Who are they?" She asked.  
  
"This is your nephew Harry, and his friends Ron and Hermione." He said, she hugged Harry and offered her hand to Ron who looked slightly bewildered by her beauty. He walked forward and grabbed something on her that definitely wasn't her hand. Juliet stepped back and grabbed Ron's hand and snapped his wrist. Ron let out a howl of pain.  
  
Amadeus looked calmer than Harry would have thought he should have been. "Try that again and she has my permission to kill you." He said. Hermione looked at Ron with disgust and shook hands with Juliet.  
  
"Let us set forth to lunch, you must be starving." Amadeus said whilst beaming.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
There was a heavy snow fall the on the dawn of the beginning weekend. Harry awoke with a start by Ron.  
  
"Harry, c'mon let's go out! It just snowed!" Ron yelled. Harry rose up and put on his glasses and looked outside. The entire grounds were covered with at least three feet of solid, dove white, snow. Harry speedily got dressed and went out with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Hermione had enchanted snowballs to hit whoever was closest and Ron was having trouble throwing snowballs with one hand, so Hermione was showing no mercy. It turned out to be one of the best Saturday's Harry had ever had. When they all went back inside Ginny decided to go for a bath in the prefect's bathroom. She was surprised that she wasn't the only one there, even though most of the entire school was still in the snow.  
  
"Hello, is anyone in here?" Ginny said, the bath had just been filled and the air was still warm from the water. A girl with black hair walked out with no clothes on.  
  
"Oh, hello. I was just about to take a bath." She said, her eyes quickly scanned Ginny's body. "You must be Ginny Weasley; Father had told me so much about you!" She grasped Ginny in an embracing hug. Ginny didn't exactly feel comfortable, but returned the hug all the same.  
  
"I'm sorry, but who might you be?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm Aphrodite, Amadeus's daughter." She said with a smile. She had a slight accent, but Ginny couldn't make out where she was from. "Care to share a bath?" She asked politely.  
  
"It would be a privilege." Ginny said with a smile. She removed her wet clothes and slid into the warm bath. When Aphrodite went into the bath, Ginny turned many different shades of red. Aphrodite giggled.  
  
"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Your body is just as nice as mine; I can tell by the way that Harry looks at you." She said.  
  
Ginny didn't realize it, but he did tend to stare at her backside, and she secretly enjoyed it. "Well, I have been told I look good before." She said. She could feel her body tremble, she wasn't used to compliments like that from another girl. She noticed that Aphrodite was right next to her and she could feel her skin.  
  
"I see the way you look at him. He looks at you the same way, it doesn't matter what your judgment tells you, just use your heart." She poked Ginny in the chest and immediately moved back. "But enough of that, there's another way for me to determine how pure your beauty is." She stood up and let her wings flow out of her back. Ginny stood and did the same before she was jumped upon.  
  
"Sister!" She screamed. Ginny just waited until she pulled back to ask her what she meant.  
  
"Why did you just call me sister?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I guess you didn't realize it yet, but I'll tell you." She crossed her legs. "When an archangel decides to take you in, and you're a female, then you can be given angelic power." She said.  
  
"What kind of power?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, aside from flight, there is also extended life." She furrowed her brow in thought. "There's an increase in maternal instinct, if you were to have a child, that is. There is also a new type of magic for you, it's wandless. It increases with your happiness and how pure your soul is. It's also stronger if you're a virgin." She added with a smile. "But I can tell by looking at you that you are." She smiled. "But you'll learn soon enough." She threw Ginny some soap, "Could you clean my back?" She made a pathetic face that Ginny couldn't refuse.  
  
"Of course." She said reluctantly. Ginny leaned in and started cleaning her back.  
  
"Why do you like Harry so much?" She asked. Ginny didn't really know where to start.  
  
"Well, I've had a crush on him for the longest time, I guess now that I've matured and my mind hasn't changed about him, I'm just going to have to act on it sooner or later." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Ginny, You both like each other and soon you two will act on your feelings." She said. "Okay, now switch." She said and Ginny turned around and Aphrodite started cleaning her hair.  
  
"So you're Irish, right?" She asked innocently, while shampooing Ginny's hair.  
  
"Yes I am, but I can't tell where you hail from." Ginny said truthfully.  
  
"Well same as my father, Greece. But I have been in Russia for a while." She said.  
  
"Well that makes sense, I supposed. If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
"I'm not nearly as old as father, somewhere in the range of one thousand fifty. I lost count a while back, but I still celebrate my birthday with my father. It seems he's the only one I have left." She sounded sad and put down.  
  
Ginny turned around and hugged her. "You've always got me and the rest of my family, Aphrodite." She said quietly and backed away.  
  
Aphrodite smiled. "Thanks Ginny. By the way, you can call me Angel." They were interrupted by the sound of the portrait creaking open. Draco Malfoy walked in just after Ginny had her clothes on and Angel had a towel on. He scanned Angel quickly.  
  
"Hello Weasley, now who might you be?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My name is Aphrodite." She said with a snort. "You're a Malfoy; I've no interest in you." She turned to walk away but Malfoy turned her back to him, his face was inches from hers.  
  
"Well maybe you get to know all of me before you make any judgments." He reached under her towel, she screamed and Ginny grabbed him and threw him into the bath and they ran to the Dark Arts Corridor. They pounded on the door until Amadeus answered.  
  
"What's wrong, what has happened?" Angel was clinging to him in tears.  
  
"Malfoy tried to rape her, he touched her Amadeus." Ginny said her eyes were also tearing; He pulled her close to him.  
  
"Its all right, everything will be all right." They sat for about an hour, both of them were crying and Amadeus was comforting them. Ginny couldn't tell why she was crying but she liked having someone else to cry with.  
  
When they stopped crying Angel lie down on his bed and fell asleep and Amadeus stood up and, of course, sheathed his sword.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Stay with my Angel, make sure she's okay." He put on his jacket "I will have Malfoy's head for this." He finished by putting on his sunglasses. "His father will not spare his soul." By now his sword was glowing red and he stormed out of his quarters.  
  
Angel slowly woke up and looked around with a scared look on her face.  
  
"Where's my father?" Her voice squeaked, she was like a toddler looking for her parents.  
  
"He's gone to get Malfoy, don't worry, we're safe." Just then the door opened and Angel immediately clung to Ginny. It was Dumbledore who walked in.  
  
"I am truly sorry Aphrodite. Never, in any of my years has anything of this magnitude happened under my reign as headmaster, nor will it ever happen again." He assured. He turned and left quickly.  
  
"Come on let's go find your father." Ginny said.  
  
It didn't take them long to find him in the Great Hall. When they walked in they saw the teachers standing in their chairs watching the chaos.  
  
"Malfoy! When I am done with you, you will be begging Madam Pompfrey to kill you." He pointed held his hand up towards Malfoy and Malfoy's neck glided into his hand. He stared at Malfoy's steadily reddening face.  
  
"Mr. Filch," He said, Filch stood up.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" He said with a slight tremble in his voice.  
  
"Get me your most painful whip." Amadeus said, he didn't look away from Malfoy, who was dangling slowly back and forth.  
  
All of a sudden Filch's face lit up with glee. "Yes professor! Of course!" He went off and came back with an object with a whip like handle, but was more of a long leather flap, about fifteen feet in length, with silver spikes, already stained with blood.  
  
"That'll do Mr. Filch." He dropped Malfoy and walked over to Filch in order to take the whip. He took in and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. "Move." He commanded, they all did so and he tested the whip. He lifted it up and slammed it on the table, which immediately was smashed in two. Wood chips flew into the air and the table was no longer recognizable.  
  
"One of my old favorites." Filch said with a smile.  
  
"I think I'll just add a little quirk of my own to it." Amadeus said. He squeezed the whip's handle with both hands and it started glowing blue. Like a snake, it wrapped around Malfoy and students winced as they heard the rusty spikes puncture Malfoy's skin. Blood leaked out onto the floor. Dumbledore walked over to Amadeus's side.  
  
"Please stop this now, there are more civil methods to handling situations like this." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"Yes, as there are more civil ways of getting sex from the town whore." As Amadeus said it he got angrier, his grip tightened significantly and the whip squeezed tighter on Malfoy. "Someone is too used to getting things from the Slytherin girls, that he can't get anywhere else." He growled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, completely serious.  
  
"Ask the first year Slytherin girls how they lost their maidenheads." He barked.  
  
"Oh my, well then we shall deal with that later, just let him down." Dumbledore said, this was the first time they had ever seen him truly angry.  
  
"As you wish," Amadeus wound up and the whip unraveled, thus throwing Malfoy into a wall. He was bleeding heavily and he many broken or dislocated bones. Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and placed him on it, then walked out of the Hall. Snape stopped next to Amadeus "I think I may need that for later." Amadeus handed it over to Snape without looking at him. Snape took the whip and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Enjoy your dinner," He turned to Professor McGonagall. "Please have food sent up to my quarters Minerva." He turned again to Harry and the rest and nodded towards his quarters. He made a parting movement with his hands and all the tables skid out of his way as he walked to the doors exiting the Great Hall. Harry and the rest followed at a good distance. 


	4. Chapter 4: Big Trouble

Harry followed Amadeus up to his quarters, with the rest of the group. They had all sat down at the dining room table and watched Amadeus pace back and forth.  
  
Finally Aphrodite got up the nerve to speak. "Its nothing really father, just a boy being a boy-" She was cut off by her father.  
  
"No, it wasn't a boy being a boy. Look at Ron and Harry, sure they are curious, but never to the extent that only a Malfoy's arrogance can achieve." He said in a deadly calm tone. "I need to think about this," He walked to his balcony and unleashed his wings, and with a mighty flap he was many feet in the air. Aphrodite did the same only her wings were pure gold, as was the girl behind her.  
  
Harry took a double take and finally realized that it was none other than Ginny with shorter, golden wings. Ron was astonished, with his mouth gaping open, but Hermione was thrilled.  
  
"Oh Ginny, I had no idea!" She screeched, she grabbed Ginny in an embracing hug. "Well how did you do it?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Sorry Hermione, but I've a man with bigger wings to catch." She leapt out of the window and tried to catch up.  
  
"Wow, I didn't have a clue." Hermione said, she looked at Harry "What's wrong with you?" She said sternly.  
  
"I didn't know she had those.those.things." He said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"She looks like some kind of..circus freak." Harry said. He realized this just made Ginny unattractive to him. He was surprised but felt no remorse.  
  
At that moment Ron pushed him to the ground "That circus freak is my sister and even if she has wings she's still the same Ginny." Ron stormed off with Hermione on his tail.  
  
Harry thought for what seemed like hours. The girl he started to fall more and more in love with was just nothing to him anymore. He didn't know what came over him but things were just different. After long minutes of thinking he walked out of Amadeus's quarters and just guessed her time in his heart was over, now she's just Ron's little sister.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Amadeus flew much faster than Ginny had expected; within seconds he was right above the lake where the giant squid was watching Amadeus with great interest. After circling the lake three times his wings just stopped and Amadeus hit the lake with a loud smack.  
  
After a couple of minutes Amadeus was brought up by many tentacles. His eyes were barely open and his clothes were torn. He wasn't too much of a God; maybe he did have his weaknesses.  
  
Aphrodite and Ginny took opposite arms and flew him back to his room and laid him on his bed. Since the flying obviously was strenuous, the girls ate the food that had been preciously brought up by the house elves. Soon Amadeus woke up and spat up some sea water.  
  
"What just happened?" He said groggily while looking around the room  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I remember," He chuckled. "What I did to Malfoy, but something just made me lose my control." He lied back and watched the ceiling  
  
"Are you hungry?" Aphrodite asked.  
  
"No, that's alright," he sighed "I've seen better days."  
  
"Its all right, it's over now, no need to get hung up in the past." Aphrodite said. "I believe you taught me that one."  
  
Amadeus smirked "I did, didn't I?" he looked at Ginny "How did you like flying?" He asked.  
  
"It's hard, and tiring." She took a bite out of her chicken wing "I need to remember to bring food next time." She laughed.  
  
"You'll get used to it. Soon that weight will melt off of you." He said with a smirk; he was obviously expecting a reaction.  
  
"You think...hey!" Ginny threw a pillow at Amadeus.  
  
"Well you could stand to loose a little off your hips." She gave Ginny's rear end a quick glance. "Maybe back there as well." She grinned evilly.  
  
"Why are you two ganging up on me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We don't gang up, we double team." Aphrodite said.  
  
"Just pointing out minor truths." Amadeus added.  
  
After long hours of arguing about Ginny's weight she agreed to leave. They had a conversation about where Amadeus was going to sleep, finally his daughter climbed into the bed with him which was enough to get him to sleep on his couch. Ginny had gotten permission to go back to his quarters first thing in the morning.  
  
Ginny went back to an empty Gryffindor tower and immediately went to sleep. She woke up before dawn and ran as fast as she could back to the dark arts corridor. She was surprised that everyone was awake but something about Amadeus was much different.  
  
"You like it?" He said, she noticed his hair went down to the bottom of his back. "It seems my lovely daughter was up in the middle of the night and got a kick out of seeing me with long hair again." He said.  
  
Aphrodite giggled. "You have to admit it does look good. It makes you look like a respectable hit man, just like the old days." She smiled.  
  
"Well thank you." He said with a grin. "At least clinch it in the middle so it won't get into my face please." Ginny did as he asked and walked over to a long rod on leaning on the wall.  
  
"What's this, a new staff?" She asked. It was the only thing she thought it could be; it was slightly taller than him with a slight curve to it.  
  
"Oh that, no it's from a muggle performer, he's a wizard though." He said while picking it up. "His name is Ozzy, Ozzy Ozbourne." He said with a smirk. "But this, this is a new sword." He unsheathed the sword and Ginny's eyes lit up. It was a long, recently polished sword. It was thin for speed but extremely long, around eight feet. Amadeus twirled it around without effort, any normal person wouldn't be able to lift it, let alone twirl it with such grace.  
  
"I still don't believe in swords father" Aphrodite said.  
  
"Then what is that thing you make which strongly resembles a sword." He said while raising one eyebrow.  
  
Aphrodite clapped her hands together and a long blue shadow immersed from her closed hands.  
  
"This is not a sword." She said while spinning it around. Amadeus turned around and threw an orange at her, which she cut in half.  
  
"It's a sword." He said casually, after turning back to what he was previously doing. Aphrodite turned red with anger and punched her father. "You used to hit stronger than that, what happened to you?" He asked.  
  
"Shut up." She spat. "Maybe my whole life hasn't been fighting." She said viciously.  
  
"Is this because you didn't defend yourself yesterday?" Ginny asked. "It's neither of your concerns." She said angrily, she pouted her way into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"She a different kind of girl; the oldest yet most immature of her kind." He said with a smile on his face. "So what are your plans for later in the day?"  
  
"Well I agreed to go somewhere with Hermione, I'm still not sure where though. It's not even a Hogsmeade weekend." Ginny sat down in an arm chair next to Amadeus.  
  
"Well whatever you end up doing I hope you have fun." He said.  
  
"I hope so; you know Hermione and her book talk." Ginny said.  
  
"You're starting to sound like your brother, but what you know that he doesn't is the fact that you can change the conversation." He said.  
  
"How?" Ginny asked; she really needed to know.  
  
"Well you're a girl and so is she; I'll leave it at that." He said.  
  
"Oh I get it; we can talk about girl stuff." She said brightly.  
  
"See, there you have it." He laid his head back "No problems at all." He instantly sprung up. "I hate having my hair with these pin.things!" He tried to get it off but it sprung open and all of his hair went flying into his face. "This.no.funny!" He could hear Aphrodite giggling in the bathroom.  
  
He turned over to Ginny. "I'm going to get her, and you're going to help." Ginny nodded but tipped over with laughter. "Maybe I'll get both of you." He stood up and opened the door. "Well I need a shower and I can't very well have two teenager girls in my quarters while I do it." They both gave him dirty looks. "Well it's unethical! Besides, breakfast is about to begin, why don't you two get something to eat early and I'll meet up with you." The girls walked down to the empty great hall and enjoyed a solitary breakfast. It wasn't long before Hermione walked in and sat across from them.  
  
"Ginny, were going out today, right?" She asked.  
  
"Of course, where are we going to be going anyway?" Ginny asked after a bite of bacon.  
  
"There's a nice spot by the lake, we just need to have a talk, that's all." She said while fixing her self a plate.  
  
The familiar strides of Amadeus echoed through the halls and he sat down next to them.  
  
"Hello Hermione, where are the." He started, and then corrected himself, "Sleeping, of course." He said with a chuckle. He grabbed a large roll and took a bite, then took a swig of pumpkin juice and made a sour face. "I'm still not used to this stuff." He said with his face puckered.  
  
"Well Ginny, I think we should get going while it's still early." Hermione leaned over and whispered. "This is important."  
  
They both stood up and walked out of the school out towards the Lake.  
  
Amadeus stayed alone in the Great Hall and waited for breakfast to begin. As the students filed in they gave quick look over Amadeus' new look and most of the girls looked at him quickly and turned away while giggling.  
  
After most of the students filed in, Amadeus noticed a significant decrease in the number of Gryffindor girls, although there was something about the boys that couldn't be more oblivious.  
  
More and more groups of boys standing next to one boy who would open a piece of paper and close it quickly, then the clusters broke up with grinning boys walking back to there seats. It seemed Harry and Ron were the only two not participating in the fun.  
  
Amadeus took a seat across from them. "What's wrong you two?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, you know the usual." Harry said.  
  
"Well then maybe you can tell me what's going on around here?" He asked popping a grape into his mouth. Ron leaned over a whispered into his ear; his face twisted more after every word. Amadeus looked livid.  
  
He stood up and shouted "CREEVEY!" There was instant silence as Colin glided to Amadeus's hand.  
  
"We have to talk." He said like venom in the air. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Yankee?

Amadeus and Aphrodite went back up to his quarters after Ron and Harry went out to practice Quidditch.  
  
"So what are we going to do today, father?" Aphrodite asked.  
  
"We're going to, refresh I suppose." Amadeus said with a slight smirk.  
  
"No.you don't mean-" She was cut of when he opened the door. It was transformed into a straw matted floored Japanese dojo.  
  
"I mean it, after what happened, as your father I force you to train with me." He said, he almost started laughing at how stern his voice was.  
  
"Fine, although I suppose it couldn't hurt." She agreed.  
  
"I have a surprise for you; you're definitely going to like this." He said with glee, he left and came back out wearing black robes, ready to practice and was holding something behind his back. "Surprise!" He revealed the parcel and Aphrodite opened with glee, but when she saw what inside she turned to her father and smacked him on his arm.  
  
"Pink! You want me to train in pink!" She screamed.  
  
"Enjoy." He said, walking away. Aphrodite regretfully changed and came back wearing the pink her marvelous father picked out for her. They practiced and sparred for hours, it started snowing on and off during the practice. As usual, Aphrodite was sweating profusely but her father watched without sweating a drop, practicing twice as hard as she was.  
  
When they were done training, they both took showers and redressed.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ginny was fuming after to conversation with Hermione, then again it was more of an ambush from most of the girls in Gryffindor. They met her on the opposite side of the lake and broke into "concerned" speech on her visits to Amadeus, and how it's affected her social life. Ginny ran as fast as she could with tears pouring from her eyes on the way to Gryffindor tower, this hit her where it hurt.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Amadeus marched into the classroom with his jacket spilling behind him as if it were black fire.  
  
"Swords. You've studied Spanish as well as English swords but you have yet to learn of the majesty and skill it takes to make something so seemingly simple." He took out his glowing sword and stuck it in the table.  
  
"Fourteen fifty two B.C., this sword was forged from lava in a volcano which is most likely sealed and has been for quite some time. It took seven years to make, the constant heating, beating, and cooling has made it so hard that if it wasn't magical it would explode from the inside."  
  
He withdrew another sword, more curved and sleek. "This is another I received as a gift, it is of Japanese origin and took over eighteen months to make." He picked it and balanced it on his finger. "Made to achieve perfect balance, it's smooth, sharp, and is deadly in the hands of someone capable of using it."  
  
He started pacing back and forth. "As much as we all know, I am a very capable teacher and do not need assistance in teaching arms combat, the headmaster has decided to bring in outside help." A woman in her early twenties walked out with dark brown hair down to her shoulders walked out. She looked like a normal woman her age, like she was going to go out to a frat party with the rest of her fraternity members.  
  
"Hello everyone," She said in an American accent "I've been chosen to teach you all how to properly use swords, maybe not everyone believes that a rather large teenager can teach properly." She said, there was somewhat of a seductive tone in her voice as she spoke, looking directly at Amadeus.  
  
"I went to this school not to long ago as a transfer student I was a Slytherin, of course." Harry rolled his eyes. "I would like Draco Malfoy to join me in the front, because I know he has very formal training with swords." Malfoy smirked and walked down to the class, the new teacher handed him a sword. "I'm sure you can handle the oaf who is currently the Dark Arts teacher in a duel." She said proudly.  
  
Malfoy thrust the sword at Amadeus and let it linger on his neck. "I'm sure Mr. Malfoy doesn't have a death wish." Amadeus said as though nothing was happening. Malfoy cut the collar of his jacket off. "That's quite uncalled for." He said in an extremely calm tone. He picked up his glowing sword and with a quick swipe smashed Malfoy's sword into pieces.  
  
"Sucks to be you, Malfie." He said with a smirk.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
When Harry and the others arrived at the Great Hall for dinner, they were surprised by the buzzing of students which was unusually loud for such a seemingly normal evening. When everyone was seated Dumbledore clapped his hands and stood up.  
  
"Good evening all, as most of you know before we start eating I have one new announcement. One of my associate headmasters in a school overseas has arranged for a student from his school to attend Hogwarts immediately for he has lost most of his family and figured a change of scenery would be good for the boy. May I welcome a young Christopher to our midst?"  
  
The boy walked down between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables as most first years would; only he was obviously older. He had brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes, muscular build and stood slightly taller than Ron, who was already taller than anyone else in the school. "Christopher shall be attending a combination of fourth and Fifth year classes. Now, if you will please Mr. Morales." He pointed to the stool the first years would sit on. He sat on the stool carefully and as soon as the hat touched his hair the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
After a few moments of silence some first years started clapping, then second years, third years, until the rest of the table was clapping. He stood up and walked all the way to the end of the table where Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry had happened to be.  
  
"Now please, enjoy your meals." The food appeared magically as usual and everyone started eating normally.  
  
"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. This is Ginny Weasley, her brother Ron, and Harry Potter."  
  
He looked up, immediately Harry expected to be asked millions of questions but only heard silence.  
  
"Harry Potter? I new a guy name Harry back in New York." He held out his hand and Harry noticed that in both his hands he had a blue jewel in the center f his palm, it was attached to a glove like wrist guard, it was held up by a loop that went around his middle finger. Harry shook his hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I have to admit this school is rather nice, more comfortable then where I have been staying for the past week." Chris said  
  
"Where have you been then?" Ginny asked.  
  
He smirked, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me." Ginny said returning his smirk  
  
"All right, I was staying with my Great Uncle Jack. He really likes the ladies."  
  
"What is so hard to believe about that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Is he a wizard?" Hermione asked, her face was pale and she wasn't touching her food.  
  
"Yes, he is." He said coolly "Wow." She simply said, Ron looked dazed and confused  
  
"He's not too bright is he?" Chris asked Harry but Hermione answered.  
  
"He's Irish. Ron, his uncle is Jack..." She started  
  
"The infamous Ripper, at least that's what muggles thought, He's quite ingenious, made women with a charm, that's why the women never had names, they were just dead interestingly enough." With this comment Hermione calmed down and started eating.  
  
"Why did he do it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"At the time, a number of women married to policemen were having drunken husbands come home violent, him being the ladies man that he is, wanted to protect them so he gave them something to do." He said.  
  
"One other question," Ginny started.  
  
"They're like a wand, use for amplification, focus, and absorption of magic. I can also make what ever I think," He snapped his fingers and a silver rose appeared next to the plate of every girl in the Great hall. "Happen." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn bandana, tied it, and finished dinner.  
  
After the rest of Gryffindor had settled their normal business and started any homework that needed to be done, the portrait swung open and Chris stepped in and took off his robes and sat on a chair in front of the fire.  
  
"Hey! New kid, you've got something from the staff." Seamus shouted. Chris stood up and saw what he was talking about; it was a brand new guitar, with an amplifier next to it.  
  
"Not bad, Fender." He said, he picked them both up and sat back down.  
  
"You any good with that contraption?" Seamus asked. Chris pulled it up and started playing, slowly, then faster, faster, until his fingers were moving faster than anyone could see.  
  
"I suppose I am." He said. He continued to entertain the rest of the students, taking request after request until the strings were to hot to touch and then stopped playing.  
  
He continued to sit in the chair with head phones in his ears, just staring into the fire.  
  
Ginny walked over and sat next to him and he pulled out his headphones.  
  
"Tell me about yourself." Ginny said. "Well, you know my name, I'm from New York, most of my family is dead except my sister, and she's in a hospital." Chris said, looking at the floor.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That Voldemort bastard, he's got some biker muggles doing his dirty work, they beat her, and violated her." Chris said he started making small drops of water twirl around above his wrist.  
  
"Oh my. Is she going to be all right?" Ginny asked, genuinely concerned  
  
"Concussion, I hope so. Once my parents died my old headmaster though where I was living was unsafe so he sent me here. He said I could learn more from the Dark Arts teacher." He sent the drops one by one into the fire. "But enough about me, I hear you have many brothers."  
  
"Yeah, let's see there's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron." She said, each one she pointed to a different finger.  
  
"Well I pity any boyfriends you have." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, I haven't brought any home, but they like Harry and from what I've seen they wouldn't have a problem with you." She said honestly.  
  
He chuckled "We'll see how the big bad New Yorker fairs at your house." He waved his hand in front of her face "The Burrow is it? Molly and Arthur are nice people."  
  
"How did you.?" She started.  
  
"Magic." 


End file.
